


Voting Roulette

by gremlins-came-and-got-me (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/gremlins-came-and-got-me
Summary: Welcome to the roulette of Teen Wolf stories. These are the stories I am currently working on. I would like input on what you want to see from me.Tags, warnings, summaries contained within.Take a chance, you might find something you like.





	1. Introduction

* * *

This is not, by all means, inclusive, and it does not take into account if I start a new story. However, these are the stories I wish to complete this year (or the next, since there are so many!). I am finding that I am having trouble concentrating enough to finish any one of the stories.

So, what I am doing is releasing a preview, if you will, of each of twenty-five stories. If you can, please comment on the chapter best reflecting the story you would like to see from me first. If the title or, somewhat of the content, is negotiable, I will have a note at the beginning of the chapter.

Tags, warnings, general story information is located at the top of each chapter but not included in the initial tags of the story. I am sorry, but it is up to you to check the contained tags to see if something will or will not be a problem for you. All warnings will be written at the top of the chapter. There should be no mistaking what the story will be about should you heed the tags and warnings.

Do not worry about leaving kudos. This is not designed for that. You are welcome to leave kudos, but that does not tell me what you would like to see. Additionally, this story will be deleted or at least edited as each chapter is completed into its own story.

If you’d just like to yell at me about using this format, go ahead.

As always, thanks for reading!

gremlins

* * *

 

 


	2. (1) Broken & Beautiful (wip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek’s goal, since he was twelve years old, is to become emancipated like his older sister. However, mowing lawns and cleaning pools isn’t as effective as he had hoped, so he applies for a job at Kitchen Fresh, the bakery run by the sheriff’s wife. In the span of one night, he is offered an interview, breaks his foot, and has his carefully constructed tower of lies and secrets torn down around him.
> 
> Now, while Derek is closer to his goal, he finds himself adrift in a sea of agony and confusion, where the whole town has turned against him, and old and new enemies are around every corner. Through it all, he has to learn how he can be both broken and beautiful.
> 
> ** Sporadic Updates **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Neither title nor content is negotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** Rape/Noncon; Suicidal Ideation; Bad Parenting; Child Abuse  
>  **Tags:** Human AU; Alive Hales; Bad Hale Parents; Bad/Evil Kate; Bad/Evil Peter; Bad/Evil Gerard; Implied (referenced) Rape/noncom (of an underage character); Evolving Tags; NaNoWriMo; WIP (for now); Sheriff’s name is John; Onscreen-not fully graphic rape-(not of an underage character); Suicidal Thoughts (complicated); TEMPORARY Hiatus  
>  **Characters:** Derek Hale; Cora Hale; Laura Hale; Stiles Stilinski; Sheriff Stilinski; Claudia Stilinski; Talia Hale; Papa Hale; Scott McCall; Melissa McCall; Lydia Martin; Allison Argent; Peter Hale; Kate Argent; Jordan Parrish; Tara Graeme; Gerard Argent; Deucalion; Isaac Lahey; Vernon Boyd; Erica Reyes; Alan Deaton; Marin Morrell; Coach Lahey; Liam Dunbar

**[Broken & Beautiful (story) AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830387/chapters/20245183)**  


	3. (2) Hello, Snow White, I'm Talking About a Condom! (complete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During _Magic Bullet_ , Derek overhears the conversation between Lydia and Allison, and is reminded of his own past with Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Neither title nor content is negotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** Rape/Noncon; Child Abuse;  
>  **Tags:** Magic Bullet tag; Kate rapes Derek; Underage; Rape/noncon;  
>  **Characters:** Derek Hale; Sammy (OMC); Coach Bonaheim (OMC); Peter Hale; Talia Hale; Kate Argent; Lydia Martin (mentioned); Allison Argent(mentioned)

[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11123712)

[Tumblr](http://1989dreamer.tumblr.com/post/161552046550/hello-snow-white-im-talking-about-a-condom)


	4. (3) Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord-in-training Derek Hale has been seduced by his tutor, Kate Argent. This results in Kate being banished to a penal colony and the Hales hiring a new tutor, Stiles Stilinski, to teach their younger children. But, Kate left a child behind, and the Hales are trying to pass her off as their eldest daughter’s child. Can Derek convince his parents that his child belongs with him or will the rules of the land prevail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Negotiable title, content nonnegotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** Rape/Noncon; Child Abuse; Homophobia (slight)  
>  **Tags:** Statutory Rape; Kate rapes Derek; Human AU; Nobles AU, Derek and Kate have a child;   
> **Characters:** Derek Hale; Cora Hale; Talia Hale; Papa Hale; Laura Hale; Peter Hale; Deucalion; Stiles Stilinski; Sheriff Stilinski; Isaac Lahey; Erica Reyes; Vernon Boyd; Melissa McCall; Marin Morrell; Alan Deaton; Jennifer Blake; Coach Lahey

~ * ~

Derek can’t sleep at night, and Mother has forbidden him to carry a candle—“It is a waste of resources, my sweet. Why burn a light when you can see perfectly well by the moon?”

Derek hadn’t had a proper response to that and had taken to pacing the hallway outside his bedchamber without light.

Tonight, though, there is no moon, and he cannot make out the steps well at all. He trips over a loose stone and goes sprawling, body crashing painfully to the floor. His knees and palms seem to have taken the brunt of it, and he sits there a while, trying not to make noise. He is lucky that none of the guards or servants heard him fall.

A few moments more spent in pity for the blood he is certain is staining his night shirt, and then Derek forces himself to stand. He runs a hand along the wall, mindful to keep his scraped palm from the tapestries as he steps as carefully as he can until he is back at his chamber. He still is not tired enough to sleep, but he is wary of wandering again when he can hardly see, so he perches on his bed, the cloths drawn over his shoulders while he imagines the day of his beloved Kate’s departure again.

She had been almost sweet, that last time in the stables. She pulled his trousers down only enough to free him and then settled over him, sinking onto his shaft and letting her skirts drape over them both enough to hide what they were doing.

He promised to love her, to marry her. And then Stable master Deaton had caught them, and Kate was banished while Healer McCall looked over Derek’s privates.

Mother lectured him at length about playing with young women. Derek was confused at the term since Kate had never called it “playing.” She always called it “fucking.” He did not tell Mother that until he revealed that “playing” with Kate had hurt terribly sometimes.

She liked to pinch or pull on his body or move harshly so that he was rubbed raw. She had also spent time whispering in his ears about breaking him, making him unsuitable for anyone in the future.

Then, Mother stopped calling it “playing” and started screaming “rape.”

Derek is not certain he was raped. According to Father, who studied law while he waited for his parents to pass on so that he could inherit the modest castle they now lived in, rape is two things: first, it is the theft of services from a lady of the night; and second, it is the forcing of a shaft into a woman’s hole.

Derek spent nearly a week hiding beneath his bed, terrified that Head Guard Stilinski would arrest him for raping Kate, as it was his shaft that had entered her hole.

Now, he thinks he was not raped for he still loves Kate and wants to marry her despite her fevered ramblings and the pain she had made him endure.

~ * ~


	5. (4) Looking for a Place to Call Home (posted WIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years ago, Derek Hale was stolen from his parents' den outside of Beacon Hills, California, and taken to upstate New York where she trained him. Six weeks ago, he managed to escape and run back to California, but getting home may have been the easy part and it wasn't easy at all. Now Derek has to deal with Animal Control officers, police officers, and veterinary offices. Oh, yeah, and an infestation of worms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title somewhat negotiable, content nonnegotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** Child Abuse; Torture; Captured Characters; Implied Rape/Noncon  
>  **Tags:** Evil Kate Argent; Dead Hale Parents; Full-shift wolves; Kate keeps Hales as slaves  
>  **Characters:** Derek Hale; Stiles Stilinski; Scott McCall; Vernon Boyd; Isaac Lahey; Cora Hale; Laura Hale; Kate Argent; Alan Deaton; Sheriff Stilinski; Lydia Martin; Allison Argent

[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11466753/chapters/25709466)

[Tumblr](http://1989dreamer.tumblr.com/post/162604070860/cover-and-chapter-one-of-looking-for-a-place-to)


	6. (5) Your Tired, Unfamiliar Face Says It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek wakes up in middle of the night in Stiles’ body and Stiles is in his. Neither of them knows what happened or how to change it back. All they can agree on is that they can’t stay this way. Too bad Kate Argent has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Neither title nor content is negotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** Mentioned Rape/Noncon; Panic Attacks;  
>  **Tags:** Angry Stiles; Evil Kate; Hope is Derek’s Anchor; Bad Malia  
>  **Characters:** Derek Hale; Stiles Stilinski; Sheriff Stilinski; Kira Yukimura; Malia Tate; Liam Dunbar; Mason Hewitt; Lydia Martin  
>  **Notes:** Title is from Whitaker’s My Own. And inspired by [this](http://prettiestcaptain.tumblr.com/post/60554917265/body-swap-au-its-a-morning-like-any-other)  
>  **Mentioned:** Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate

~ * ~

Derek falls off his bed onto a floor that isn’t his. He sniffs curiously, trying to scent it, surprised when all he smells are dirty socks—he can’t even identify whose dirty socks they are—and dust. He sneezes loudly, several times. He blinks blearily around the room, sniffling now that the sneezes have loosened mucus. There’s just enough moonlight coming through the thin curtains that he can see. Sort of. As he’s examining a calendar, all the Wednesdays and Saturdays marked with “LACROSSE” in block letters, the door flies open and the Sheriff steps into the room.

“Stiles,” he says before Derek can do more than gape at him. “Stiles, it’s three in the morning. What are you doing up?”

The Sheriff must have been dosed with something hallucinogenic. Derek isn’t Stiles. They’re not even the same body type. There’s no way that man can mistake his son for him.

“I sneezed?” Derek tries, and he immediately clamps his mouth shut. Holy shit, that’s not his voice!

The Sheriff glares at him, and Derek ducks his head so he can’t see anything wrong, except then the Sheriff softens his stare and drops onto his haunches so he can run a hand up and down Derek’s back. He shudders in the thin t-shirt and sleep pants Stiles Stilinski favors.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not mad.”

“Yes, you are,” Derek mumbles. He flinches because he can’t hear if it was a lie or not. Apparently being in Stiles’ body means he doesn’t have his abilities.

This sucks. Majorly.

~ * ~


	7. (6) I Scream God Forgive Me Please (complete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen year old Peter enters a relationship with Corrine (aka the Desert Wolf) which results in the conception of Malia. Talia intervenes, as alphas are wont to do, and the family is able to live relatively happily for ten years. Then, history tries to repeat itself when Derek, now fifteen, takes up with Kate Argent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Neither title nor content is negotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** Rape/Noncon; Coercion;  
>  **Tags:** Statutory rape; Corinne rapes Peter; Kate rapes Derek;  
>  **Characters:** Peter Hale; Derek Hale; Talia Hale; Laura Hale; Cora Hale; Corinne (Desert Wolf); Coach Bonaheim (OMC)  
>  **Notes:** Title taken from of Verona’s Dark In My Imagination

[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216750/chapters/27747618)

[Tumblr](http://1989dreamer.tumblr.com/post/165856017395/i-scream-god-forgive-me-please-14)


	8. (7) Loud with a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Stilinski is a bodyguard struggling in Hollywood whose big job comes when he is hired by the renowned Personal Manager Lydia Martin to pretend to be friends with Difficult-to-Work-with-Actor Derek Hale. But, it turns out Derek has a reason for why he acts the way he does, and it’s up to Stiles, with a little help from his private investigator father, to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title somewhat negotiable, content nonnegotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** Rape/Noncon; Mental/Physical Abuse  
>  **Tags:** Peter rapes Derek; Actor Derek; Bodyguard Stiles; Personal Manager Lydia; Private Eye Sheriff Stilinski  
>  **Characters:** Derek Hale; Peter Hale; Lydia Martin; Stiles Stilinski; Scott McCall; Sheriff Stilinski; Vernon Boyd  
>  **Notes:** Title comes from Snow Ghosts’ And the World Was Gone

~ * ~

Derek curled tighter, arms pressing into his stomach. He swallowed back another sob, tucking his face close to his knees. Above him, Peter tsked as he fastened his belt.

“Honestly, Derek,” he said, as if it was Derek’s fucking fault. “You are too sensitive.”

Derek growled at him before unfolding himself enough to snatch his pants off the floor and pull them on. He winced as he stood up, searching for his shirt. Peter laughed at him, tsking again.

“Really, Derek. You have that interview in an hour. How are you going to be presentable?”

“Fuck you,” Derek spit, ignoring Peter’s, “Already did.” _Fucking hell._ He grabbed his jacket, already giving up on his shirt. He also left his shoes and socks in Peter’s office. He had spares hidden in his car downstairs. He just had to make it there, amid all the whispers of Peter’s staff.

If Peter hadn’t made that clause in his contract, Derek would have fired him immediately and maybe gotten him thrown in jail too, depending on Derek’s mood. Now, instead of Peter getting what he deserved, Derek was the screw up, the hard-to-work-with, petulant _child_.

It was a wonder anyone still did work with him.

~ * ~

Stiles was completely broke. Rent wasn’t cheap and people weren’t hiring.

Hollywood was an ephemeral town, in a sense, with one set of people waiting to take over from another, and each one worse than the previous.

He’d done all manner of jobs and still had zero dollars to his name.

His roommate, a nice enough fellow working as a celebrity veterinarian, often commented that Stiles was bitter.

Well, bitter was better than being stuck so far up a pompous ass he was just waiting for them to tell him how high he was supposed to jump.

The worst of them, according to his almost-girlfriend-from-when-they-were-both-eight, Heather, was the newest thing in Tinsel Town—Derek Hale.

Hale was dreamy, decent enough at acting, and shit in bed. Heather claimed he’d been cold and demanding and then tried to pay her off when she wouldn’t keep sleeping with him.

Scott, the roommate, was watching some entertainment news station detailing Hale’s newest project. Of fucking course Hale would play the sweet, misunderstood romantic hero.

In the middle of Hale saying, “The role just really spoke to me,” Stiles’ phone rang, and he shot a silent thanks to the sky.

“This is Stilinski,” he answered the unknown number, already moving into his bedroom. Scott spared him a brief glance before going back to glaring at Derek’s perfect everything on the screen. Scott was a good friend, hating the same people Stiles did without question.

“Mr. Stilinski,” a woman said, “my name is Lydia Martin. I’m the personal manager for Derek Hale.” Stiles wanted to hang up, but curiosity wouldn’t let him. There had to be a reason _the_ Lydia Martin had contacted him. “I would like to hire you for a job.”

A job?! “What kind of job?”

Lydia Martin blew out a loud breath. “I need you to work as a personal bodyguard, acting as a very close friend, for Derek Hale for the three weeks until _Andrew_ is released and has completed its first weekend.”

“No,” he said. “Why would I? I don’t know anything about him.”

Lydia Martin laughed, a cold sound that swept through his body, leaving him with gooseflesh. “You will when you find out just how much I am willing to pay you for this. Of course, you will be required to sign a nondisclosure agreement before we can discuss the finer details of the arrangement.”

“Whatever it is,” Scott yelled from the other room, “just say yes!”

“Fine. Send your papers, I’ll look them over, and then we’ll meet in say, two days.”

“You have three hours,” she countered and hung up before he could protest.

He glared at his phone, stomping back to where Scott was patting his pockets, checking if he had his wallet, keys, and phone. The television was off, so Stiles couldn’t even glare at Hale’s mug while he talked to Scott. “Bitch,” he complained anyway. “Apparently, I have a job.”

Scott raised a brow before looking down at his watch. “Shit,” he said eloquently. “I’m late. Tell me about it if you can,” he said as he ran for the door. Scott knew all about nondisclosures. Mrs. Abernathy had him sign one every time he had to look at her giant Maine Coon. The few times Stiles had helped Scott, Mrs. Abernathy had made him sign it too.

Well, it certainly couldn’t hurt to entertain the idea of working with Derek Hale. And Lydia had promised handsome return.

Stiles settled in to wait for the inevitable courier bearing his contract, sitting on the couch, feet on the coffee table, the stupid entertainment channel turned on again. Hale still talking about his stupid hair and what it felt like to play a swashbuckler confined to a wheelchair. Damn it, he’d better get at least an autograph and some tickets out of this.

What? His dad’s a big fan.

~ * ~


	9. (8) The Werewolf and the Sheriff’s Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her husband is killed by a coven of witches, twenty-six year old werewolf Talia Hale and her three young children are sent forward in time. They land on Sheriff Stilinski’s doorstep seeking help. Unfortunately for them, he’s not home right now. Fortunately, though, his twenty-four year old son Stiles is. Grudgingly, Talia accepts Stiles’ help. As they spend time together, a relationship comes about, but Peter Hale, forgotten in the past, comes storming back into Talia’s life with an ultimatum: leave the son of the sheriff alone or he’ll send her back to the witches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title negotiable, content nonnegotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** Character Death (not major)  
>  **Tags:** Character Death (off screen); Time Travel  
>  **Relationship:** Stiles Stilinski/Talia Hale

\--

When the doorbell rings, Stiles just thinks that it’s Allison, come to drop off Scott for their pre-determined gaming night. What he is not expecting is a woman, barely older than himself, standing on his doorstep, a young boy holding her hand with a slightly older girl holding his other hand, and a baby strapped to the woman’s chest. He can see a blue-and-pink patterned bag hanging off one shoulder. Their clothes are tattered and stained with grass and dirt. At least, Stiles thinks, he can’t see any blood.

“Ah,” the woman says, embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I thought this is where the sheriff lived?” She huffs out a breath to blow a strand of hair off her face. Stiles thinks she looks familiar somehow, but he can’t quite get his thumb on it.

He grins, hopefully helping to put her at ease and not scare her—which doesn’t seem to be making much of a difference as she’s backing away slowly, tugging at the boy’s hand so his sister comes too. “No, no,” Stiles says quickly, “you’re right: the sheriff lives here. He’s just at work right now. Would you like a ride down to the station?”

The woman looks conflicted, staring down at each of her three (3!) children before fixing him with a determined glare. “No, thank you,” she says, as politely as her frosty tone lets her.

Jeez, what climbed in her bonnet? And then Stiles smells the urine. Oh, one of the kids pissed themselves. The way the woman keeps grimacing, he’d bet it’s the baby attached to her.

“Um,” Stiles says. “Well, if you’ve got the supplies, you’re welcome to come in and change...?”

The woman glares at him before the little boy mumbles softly. Her face softens and she nods sharply. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

Stiles steps back and they shuffle into the living room. The boy mumbles again, and the woman’s face pinches. “Um, my son, he needs to use the bathroom, please?”

“Me too,” the girl pipes up. “I’ll take him.”

“First door on your left,” Stiles tells them, pointing down the hallway. The woman sighs softly, working the, definitely soaked, infant from the carrier.  ”Um, I can put a towel down on the couch?” he offers and the woman nods gratefully.

“I’m sorry to impose on you this way,” she murmurs, following him to the mudroom where he digs out the softest towel he can find from the clean laundry. “I’m new here, I think.”

“Yeah, I got that. How’d you know where the sheriff lived, though?”

She doesn’t respond, instead digging through the bag for clean clothes and a box of wipes. Stiles blinks at her and then runs to the kitchen to get her a plastic t-shirt bag for the wet clothes. He grabs another one for the dirty diaper. By the time he gets back, the baby is dressed again, and the woman is staring down at the wet spot on her shirt.

“You can borrow one of mine,” he offers, handing her the bags. “I’ll just—” he jerks his thumb at the stairs and runs off before she can say anything. His dresser is empty, all his clean clothes (thank you, Dad) piled on his bed, ready for sorting and folding (which, oh, yeah, he was supposed to do today. Oops). He grabs the top one, a striped orange and blue polo, and thumps down the steps again.

The kids are out of the bathroom and standing by their mom when he skids to a halt next to her. The little boy makes a sharp, frightened noise in his throat and hides his face in his sister’s shirt.

“Thank you,” the woman murmurs, taking the garment from Stiles. “Um. Do you mind?” She blushes as she waves her hand at her children; the baby lying on its back, kicking its feet in the air and babbling nonsensically, as babies are wont to do, the girl patting at her brother’s back and tugging gently at his hair, the boy still keeping his face buried against his sister.

“Sure, yeah, sure. No problem. We’ll be here.”

“Thank you,” the woman says and disappears into the bathroom, casting a lingering look at her kids (3!!). She can’t be more than 25 or 26. Stiles just turned 24 last month. Jeez.

“Hey,” he says to the kids, clearing his throat and trying to remember if he’s supposed to change how he speaks or not and deciding fuck it, they seem intelligent. “So, I’m going to call my dad. Give him a heads up that you’re coming in. Then, I’ll drive you to the station. It’s a bit of a walk, especially if you have short legs.”

Their mom comes out before he can dig out his cell phone. She grimaces down at the shirt, tugging it straight. It looks good on her. Obviously not her color, but better than a raggedy old tank top with spit-up stains and a large wet patch.

“So,” she says, hands in her back pockets, “um, that ride? We don’t have a baby seat.”

The baby coos, like it knows it’s being talked about.

She looks at her other children and frowns slightly. “Or booster seats,” she adds.

The girl bristles. “I’m too old for a booster,” she declares.

“No, you’re not,” the woman says, almost angrily. Stiles holds up his hands in a placating manner.

“I’ve got a couple of seats left over from my days as a tiny child. I’ll just dig them out.” He runs away again, heading for the basement where his dad throws all the things they don’t need anymore. He’d use the attic, but it’s full of other junk, like Stiles’ mom’s old rocking chair they keep meaning to get fixed. If the woman needs it, Stiles decides, he’ll take it down to Boyd’s and have him repair it.

He drops the seats he finds on the floor in front of the woman. The little boy sticks his thumb in his mouth and waves the other four fingers at Stiles. The woman sighs.

“He wants you to pick him up,” she explains.

“Oh,” Stiles says, eloquently. He immediately scoops up the little fellow. Four years spent on early education. He hefts the boy onto his hip. “What’s your name?” he asks, softly.

“Therek,” the boy says around his thumb. The woman blanches.

“Derek?” Stiles repeats. He looks at the woman and then down at the boy. And suddenly, he sees it. “Derek Hale?”

“We really need to be going now,” the woman—Talia—says. She reaches for Derek and Stiles backs away.

“Nuh-uh,” he says. “You owe me an explanation.”

“I don’t owe you anything,” Talia hisses. “Give me back my son!”

\--


	10. (9) The Sky is Starless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After supernatural creatures become known, Hunters take over the United States and imprison them in compounds. One compound is run by Kate Argent, and she has an entire pack of werewolves that she breeds in captivity. Kate also has a penchant for young boys, and when distemper sweeps through the compound, Alpha Talia is forced to give Kate her ten-year-old son in exchange for medicine to save the rest of the pack. Kate experiments on Derek and uses him as a sex slave until one day, a member of the resistance infiltrates her compound and kills her.
> 
> In the aftermath of California becoming a free state, a council of humans and supernaturals decides that humans and supernaturals need to mate. War Hero Stiles Stilinski is nominated and he chooses now-thirteen-year-old Derek as his mate as he does not wish to see the boy more mistreated. However, he is too busy traveling the state and trying to keep the peace to tend to his new husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Previous Title: After the War/Restoration from the War. New title: The Sky is Starless (not negotiable). Content is not negotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** Canonical Character Deaths; Rape/Noncon; Torture; PTSD  
>  **Tags:** PTSD Stiles; PTSD Derek; Extremely Evil Kate; Sheriff Stilinski is a Priest; Supernatural Creatures Are Known  
>  **Characters:** Derek Hale; Stiles Stilinski; Scott McCall; Kate Argent; Talia Hale; Laura Hale; Cora Hale; Sheriff Stilinski  
>  **NON SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP:** Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale  
>  Title is taken from Rihannon by Fleetwood Mac  
> Nanowrimo 2017

On [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316864/chapters/33035670) and [Tumblr](http://1989dreamer.tumblr.com/post/172932230150/the-sky-is-starless-covers-and-prologue)

 


	11. (10) Faerie Tale Lyfe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young child (Derek) wanders into the woods and is taken by the faeries who live there. Fast forward about fifteen years, and Stiles Stilinski discovers that his mother, a local fauna expert, has left him a series of journals detailing her dealings with these faeries. On a trip out in the woods, Stiles discovers and cares for a man no bigger than his thumb. Unfortunately, the man is cursed and Stiles cannot learn his name. Allison, a faerie infatuated with Stiles’ roommate Scott, decides that Stiles and the tiny man are soulmates and works to help break the curse the man is under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title somewhat negotiable, content nonnegotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** Canonical Character Death; Slight Disfigurement; Major Character Death (Non-canonical)  
>  **Tags:** Kidnapped Derek; Forgotten Derek; Soulmates; Magick; Faeries; Faerie Argents; Alive Hales; Human AU-sort of  
>  **Characters:** Derek Hale; Stiles Stilinski; Scott McCall; Allison Argent; Sheriff Stilinski; Erica Reyes; Veron Boyd; Isaac Lahey; Kate Argent; Talia Hale; Papa Hale; Cora Hale; Original Hale Children  
>  **Eventual Relationship:** Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale

~ * ~

**No suitable excerpt available yet. Apologies.**

~ * ~  
News! This is going to be my NanoWriMo story for 2018!

I'll post the excerpt here (once I have it written for my Nano page). I'll also post updates on [my Tumblr](https://1989dreamer.tumblr.com).

~ * ~


	12. (11) Dancing My Way into Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor League Baseball player Derek Hale is signed up for the new season of _Have You Danced?_ where professional dancers compete with famous, amateur partners. Too bad his partner, Kate Argent, is batshit crazy and tries to kill his family. Despite all the misgivings he has, he agrees to continue with a different partner, Stiles Stilinski.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title negotiable, content nonnegotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** Coercion; Kidnapping; Rape/Noncon  
>  **Tags:** Evil/Unbalanced Kate; Injured Derek; Baseball Player Derek; Professional Dancer Stiles  
>  **Characters:** Absolutely Everyone. Hang on, I’ll get a full list here in a few moments.

~ * ~

The invitation came in a pale blue envelope with gold gilded edges.

At first, Derek thought it was for one of his sisters, mailed to him by mistake. Then, he thought it was one of those glitter bombs Cora had been talking about, the ones sent by an enemy or a best friend. Considering Derek had neither, unless Laura counted, it was not malicious.

He risked opening the letter in the bathroom with its easy to clean linoleum flooring.

It was definitely a bit embarrassing to be standing in his shower, stripped down to his boxers with elbow length rubber gloves and swimming goggles as protection from a simple letter. It was times like this that Derek was glad he lived alone.

Although, the letter turned out to be nothing more than a simple invitation to participate in the upcoming season of _Have You Danced?_

Wait, what?

Derek lifted the goggles so he could stare at the stark white paper bordered in dark blue with tiny gold stars.

 _Dearest Derek Hale_ , it read. _We extend this invitation to you in the hopes that you will accept and join us for our thirteenth season, set to premier September 1, 2015. To respond, please fill out the enclosed form and mail it in the pre-stamped and pre-addressed envelope no later than seven days after the receipt of this letter. We look forward to counting your name among our competition this year. Sincerely,_ _John Stilinski_ _.”_

“But I never applied,” Derek muttered to himself. He frowned down at the invitation. How had he come to this? _Have You Danced?_ only ever invited big-name stars—celebrities of sports and acting. Derek wasn’t a big name. Sure, he had been drafted by the Kansas City Royals in the last round, but he had been quickly traded down to a minor league team based in Beacon Hills, California. The games he played averaged around a thousand fans on a great day.

He wondered if Laura had something to do with the invitation. She was always signing him up for dating sites. And his other sister, Cora, would help him delete them. Maybe this time it was Cora’s doing?

~ * ~


	13. (12) Universally Acknowledged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It is a truth universally acknowledged that an unmated alpha in possession of good fortune must be in want of an omega,” so opens Jane Austen’s book, but Derek Hale, omega, seems to be the only one to understand that she was using sarcasm. In all his experiences of his parents throwing balls for their various omega children, never once has an unmated alpha in possession of good fortune (or good wits) sought an omega simply to have one. No, in Derek’s experience, an unmated alpha regardless of wealth or wits seeks an omega to put a baby in the belly. Which makes it all the worse that Derek’s first alpha destroyed his ability to bear children, leaving him unwanted from even the most audacious of alphas. Enter Stiles Stilinski, an alpha tired of the traditional mating balls, searching for that perfect match of wits. Is it possible for him to change Derek’s stance on mating, and is it possible that Derek’s old alpha didn’t leave him as damaged as he believes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title and content nonnegotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** Rape/Noncon; Coercion; Grave Injuries; PTSD  
>  **Tags:** Omega Derek; Alpha Stiles; Bottom Derek; Top Stiles; Kate rapes and injures Derek; PTSD Derek; Traumatized Derek; Misappropriation of Pride and Prejudice; Apologies to Jane Austen; Potential to Become MPREG  
>  **Characters:** Derek Hale; Stiles Stilinski; Kate Argent; Talia Hale; Papa Hale; Laura Hale; Cora Hale; Aurora Hale (OFC); David Hale (OMC); Daniel Hale (OMC); Isadora Hale (OFC); Sheriff Stilinski;  
>  **Eventual Relationship:** Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale

~ * ~

“It is a truth universally acknowledged that an unmated alpha in possession of good fortune must be in want of an omega.”

So wrote Jane Austen in her telling novel on the mating rituals of high society. Unfortunately, Derek thinks sadly, not a one of the nitwits of her time or his truly appreciated her use of irony, and now omegas the civilized world over must attend balls to be paraded about with a heart over their left breast so that alphas of any standing really might have their pick of their wanted omegas.

Derek abhors these “mating” balls, preferring instead to spend his time on his studies. He is a mere seventeen and a half revolutions of the sun and wishes greatly to attend college. He has his heart set on Stanford. It is a strictly alpha and beta school. The thought that an omega would send the alphas into a rut and cause carnage.

Derek scoffs at this idea. His parents are both alphas and all seven of their children have presented as omegas. Not once has “carnage” been incited in their household. Not unless one counts the battle amongst the children for bathroom privileges. That, Derek reflects, can become unsightly in a hurry, especially if Laura and Aurora are the warriors.

“Derek Sebastian Hale!” his mother calls up the stairs to him. She is exasperated no doubt. Good. Derek shuts his book with a snap and lays it on his pillow.

Tonight is Aurora’s “mating” announcement, and the very ball he is to make his debut. He glares at the white dress meant to be worn over a white suit hanging over the back of his chair.

He stands and crosses to it to run a finger along the seams. He imagines he can see the smudges his soul leave. Mother will be up in a minute and when she sees he is not dressed, she will be furious.

Good.

Derek has no intention of being presented as pure when he is nothing but tainted. He stalks back to his bed and throws himself upon the mattress, narrowly avoiding bashing his head with his book.

Already, he can hear Mother’s heavy, disappointed tread on the stairs. He hurries to find his place in his book before she enters his room and either makes him forget it or outright takes the book from him.

“Derek Sebastian Hale,” Mother huffs at his doorway. Derek is not allowed to have a door, not after his last, unauthorized encounter with an alpha in this very room.

Some nights, Derek can’t sleep, too consumed with memories. He still feels ill if he smells iron in abundance, so used to the odor of it and sick clinging to him.

~ * ~


	14. (13) At the Dentist (complete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Stilinski runs a babysitting service for overwhelmed parents of supernatural tots. He specializes in werewolves. One day, a beautiful woman arrives at his office seeking his services. Excited to meet this woman’s child, Stiles isn’t sure if he should be as disappointed as he is when she doesn’t have a kid and instead wants him to accompany her brother to a dental appointment next door. Turns out, Derek, the brother, is terrified of dentists, and Stiles may not be as equipped to deal with a twenty-four year old as he is for a four-year old. Well, Stiles never says no to making money, and Derek’s not so bad to look at either. Maybe this appointment won’t be so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title negotiable, content nonnegotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** Rape/Noncon; Panic Attacks; PTSD  
>  **Tags:** Evil Kate; Babysitter Stiles; Traumatized Derek; PTSD Derek; Dentist Melissa; Veterinarian Scott; Werewolves are known but not common knowledge  
>  **Characters:** Stiles Stilinski; Laura Hale; Derek Hale; Melissa McCall; Kira Yukimura; Scott McCall; Kate Argent (mentioned); Allison Argent (mentioned)

[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11119014)

[Tumblr](http://1989dreamer.tumblr.com/post/161535629560/at-the-dentist)

 


	15. (14) Over My (Not Quite) Dead Body (complete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has been trying to sell this house for three months. It's a gorgeous house with plenty of space for a growing family. There's only one problem: it's already occupied. By a ghost. Named Stiles of all things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title not really negotiable, content not negotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** ???  
>  **Tags:** Not-Dead Stiles; Only Mostly Dead Stiles; Have Fun Storming the Castle, Kids; Realtor Derek; Nurse Laura; Coma Stiles;  
>  **Characters:** Derek Hale; Laura Hale; Stiles Stilinski; Sheriff Stilinski; Scott McCall  
>  **Notes:** Based on [this](http://thecw4kids.tumblr.com/post/152610530918/ghost-in-the-house-get-out-i-will-take-you-real)

[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10885623)

[Tumblr](http://1989dreamer.tumblr.com/post/160574296625/over-my-not-quite-dead-body)


	16. (15) Some Pretty Face Beside a Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale siblings (Laura, mostly) decide to take up crime fighting. Turns out it’s a lot harder than it looks even if one is a werewolf. Throw in the Argents and a series of gruesome murders and it looks like the Hale Heroes are necessary after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title may be negotiable, content is nonnegotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** Canonical Character Deaths; Implied/Referenced Rape/Noncon  
>  **Tags:** Evil Kate; Alive Peter  
>  **Characters:** Derek Hale; Laura Hale; Cora Hale; Chris Argent; Sheriff Stilinski; Stiles Stilinski; Scott McCall; Kate Argent; Peter Hale  
>  **Notes:** Title from Five for Fighting’s Superman and idea inspired by [this](http://jasric.tumblr.com/post/65187239310/deviantart-x-wonderbat-version-x-okay-so-this)

~ * ~

At first, when Laura suggests that they become superheroes, Derek thinks she’s joking. Cora outright ignores her so he continues flipping the pages of his advanced schematics book.

He’s planning on building Cora a battery operated glider so she won’t have to be as much of a daredevil with her bungee cords and free-range rock climbing. He blames Laura since she’s the guardian.

Derek is sitting on the couch, feet braced against a long dark-wood table Laura picked up on one of her scavenger hunts. Cora’s curled in her recliner, staring at the turned-off television.

Laura slaps the book out of his hands and fists her own on her hips. “I’m serious,” she says, frowning at him. He looks to Cora, who is still ignoring their sister. “Derek!”

“Why me?” he demands, gruffly because he’s trying to reach for his book and she’s standing on it, not because he’s being insolent. Not at all.

Laura is 26. Cora is 17. Derek is in the middle and feels very stuck.

Too bad Mom and Dad aren’t here.

He winces at the flash of guilt, rubbing at his chest like he’s got heartburn, except, no, werewolves don’t get acid reflux unless they overeat.

“Can I be Batman,” Cora says, her question mark nonexistent. Derek stares at her in horror. She raises an eyebrow at him. Either she’s Batman or they’re not doing this.

“Since I’m Superman, that’s fine,” Laura says.

Shit, they’re doing this.

“Am I Robin?” Derek finally frees his book from under Laura’s heel. He doesn’t want to be Robin. To be fair, he doesn’t want to be any of the heroes, Marvel or DC. And Laura can take that to the bank and stick it in her safe-deposit box.

“Of course you’re not Robin,” Laura says, a suspicious quality to her voice. He peeks up at her, wondering at her stupid grin. “Since we’re all heroes, you’ll be Wonder Woman.”

Derek has a flash of himself in thigh-high, heeled boots, a whip curled on his belt that does nothing to hold up his tiny booty shorts and a decorated brassier.

“Hell no,” he says and crams his face into the book. Of course, this is not enough to deter Laura, and she rips the book away from him again. This time, she tosses it to Cora who puts it under her butt and _wiggles_ on it. Derek’s eye twitches.

“We’re going to be heroes if it’s the last thing we do.”

“It just might be,” Derek points out. “I know we can fight, and that we’ll heal from non-wolfsbane injuries, but it still feels like sticking our necks out or putting a target on our backs. I don’t want to do that.”

He doesn’t say it, but he’s sure they’re all thinking about their parents, trapped inside their old house and burned to death by a rogue hunter.

“I don’t want to give them any reason to attack us again,” he says softer. Laura looks torn for a moment before Cora snorts.

“I’m the Goddamned Batman,” she says. “I can do what I want.”

“That’s settled then. We’ll pick out our costumes tomorrow.”

Derek rolls his eyes. Now he’ll have to tag along if he wants to make sure they’ll be safe. Besides, he’s the only one who knows how to run a sewing machine. If he doesn’t make their costumes, he’ll eat a hat. (He’ll have to make it first, but that’s half the fun, since he can make it edible too.)

~ * ~


	17. (16) This Thin Veneer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is running around killing people in a very specific manner, and it’s up to the crew of the BCCL, the Beacon County Crime Lab, to find them and stop them. For Derek Hale, trace technician, it’s becoming very personal, especially after his sister is abducted by the killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title is somewhat negotiable, content is not**  
>  **Warnings:** Murders; OOC Scott and Stiles (they are bullies at first)  
>  **Tags:** HumanAU!; Crime LabAU!; Derek is a lab tech; Stiles is a detective; Scott is a detective;  
>  **Characters:** Derek Hale; Stiles Stilinski; Scott McCall; Bobby Finstock; Sheriff Stilinski; Laura Hale; Cora Hale; Jennifer Blake (Julia Baccari); Peter Hale

~ * ~

Derek taps a few buttons and waits, staring balefully at his frozen screen. He taps a few more keys, wincing when the computer squawks worryingly.

He glances around his lab, breathing a quiet sigh of relief when Greenberg is nowhere to be seen. In his usual corner, Jared, the other trace tech, stares at his microscope, ignoring him. Thankfully.

He hits one more key, the escape button, and the computer whirs again, processing his trace.

Someone taps on the glass, startling him, and he glances up to see Danny from Audio/Visual grinning at him. Derek looks back at his screen and notices the screen-sharing icon in the corner that Danny uses to keep tabs on him. He gives Danny a reluctant thumbs up and then settles in to wait for his results.

By the time Greenberg gets back from wherever smelling like he fell in a vat of chocolate frosting, all sweet and cocoa-y, Derek’s initial results are back. He’ll have to wait about three or four days, depending on others’ caseloads, to see the exact results, but for now he can definitely say there is a foreign substance in the victim’s blood.

“Oh, god,” Jared says from his new perch by the trashcan Derek double bags every morning, “you’re not still working on that _homicide_ , are you?” He blinks exaggeratedly from behind his thick glasses, and Derek shrugs at him.

“It’s my job,” he explains patiently, waiting for Jared to lean over the trashcan and upchuck his breakfast burrito. Then, he turns to Greenberg and raises an eyebrow. Greenberg smirks back at him.

“Just because our supervisor is a sympathy puker doesn’t mean I am.” Derek just nods his head and silently counts to ten before Greenberg makes a pained face and shoulders Jared away from the trashcan so he can throw up too.

“I’m going to go,” Derek announces, tapping at the monitor’s power button so it’ll shut off. Greenberg waves at him and goes back to competing with Jared for vomiting dominance.

He finds Finstock hiding in the men’s restroom, hanging over a sink, a wet towel over the back of his neck and a bottle of water clutched in his hand.

“Don’t tell me,” he says when he notices Derek in the mirror, “the two wunderkinds are throwing up again?”

Derek shrugs and doesn’t tell him.

~ * ~


	18. (17) Hellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Stilinski dies during a robbery attempt and Stiles brings him back with a little help from Peter Hale, crossroad demon. One year later, Derek Hale, a hellhound, is sent to collect his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title is slightly negotiable, content is not**  
>  **Warnings:** Temporary Character Death  
>  **Tags:** Sheriff Stilinski Dies and is Revived; Stiles makes a deal with a Demon; The Hales are Hell-keepers; Werewolves are known (at least Scott is)  
>  **Characters:** Stiles Stilinski; Derek Hale; Sheriff Stilinski; Peter Hale; Scott McCall; Talia Hale; Papa Hale; Laura Hale; Cora Hale  
>  **Notes:** Based on [this](http://halekingsourwolf.tumblr.com/post/127722223511/bilesandthesourwolf-bilesandthesourwolf). NSFW Image included.

~ * ~

The box is small, some carved thing they found at a carnival traveling through town a few years back. It reminded Stiles of his mom and Scott had passed him the four dollars and told him he should get it.

 Now, it’s got a picture of Stiles, from Lacrosse of all things, a small jar, one of those decorative ones they sell at craft stores, filled with dirt from Stiles’ mom’s grave corked tight and sealed with wax, a bone from a black cat that couldn’t be saved by Scott’s boss, and a sprig of yarrow tied into a white cloth because Stiles read somewhere white represented purity. He stares down at the small hole he’s dug. It looks too small even though the box isn’t really bigger than a medium sized paperback book.

 He set it in the hole, letting it fall gently, reverently and tucks the loose dirt over it, patting at the small mound. He sits back on his heels and waits.

 Nothing happens.

 That’s not quite true.

 He sniffles, on the verge of crying again, and there’s a sudden breeze that ruffles over his hair. But, other than that, nothing happens.

 He sighs, feeling the crushing weight of despair clawing its way up his chest and into his throat. It was a waste of time. It didn’t work.

 “Ah,” someone says behind him, and he jumps to his feet, spinning around. A man, dressed in a black suit and a blood-red shirt, grins at him. “Mr. Stilinski.” His voice is even and neat, the vowels honeyed and poisonous. “So, the little boy wants to make a deal with the big, bad demon.” He spreads his hands as if challenging Stiles to dispute that fact. Stiles doesn’t respond.

 “Well,” the man continues, a little impatiently. “Tell me, who are you trading your soul for? A lover? A brother?” His eyes flash red for a brief second as he sniffs deeply, sighing at whatever scent he catches. “Ah, it’s your father. The real Mr. Stilinski.”

 Stiles remains quiet. He hasn’t felt much like talking despite the almost verbal diarrhea he habitually suffers from. Instead, he raises an eyebrow, and the man raises his own in retaliation.

 “Ah,” he says again, and Stiles really hates the way he drawls it. “I see. So, I take your soul in exchange for your father’s. Assuming he’s even around here somewhere where I can forcibly drag him back to the land of the living.” He hisses in pleasure, clapping his hands together with a sharp crack. Stiles absolutely doesn’t jump at the sound. “I think I’m going to enjoy this very much. How long did you want? Is a day enough time?”

 “No,” Stiles finally finds his voice, surprised when it’s steadier than his hands. He tucks his hands into his armpits and glares. “I want a year with my father. To say goodbye.” He stops, tears in his eyes again. Is a year really enough time? His sources had stated people usually got ten years. But, that was a crossroad far from here with a fairer demon.

 This is Peter Hale, burned at the stake in a rather recent century, cursing everyone with his last breath only to be resurrected as a demon at the next worm moon.

 Peter Hale has never been particularly forgiving or fair. Stiles thinks he’d be lucky to get a year, much less the day Peter initially promised.

 Apparently, the demon is feeling a bit more fair than usual because he inclines his head and smiles, honey and vinegar. “Shake on it, Stilinski,” he says, hand held out to him. “Spit in your palm and shake on it. One year with dear old dad and then I get your soul.”

 Stiles’ mouth is too dry for spit so he settles for a venomous glare as he takes the demon’s hand. They shake quickly, Stiles’ palm burning. He jerks free and stares at the brand lining his skin.

 It looks like a capital cursive ‘H’ surrounded by a border of smaller text.

 “Latin,” Peter offers, shrugging when Stiles stares at him. “It says ‘the one who entered this agreement is bound to the whim of the holder.’“

 “It does not,” Stiles says. Peter smiles again.

 “You’re right. It’s just the words of my family’s motto. ‘Pack is not always family but pack is family.’ In a way, you’re pack now. Especially after the year is up. Go say hello to your father for me.”

 Peter spreads his arms, throws back his head, and howls. The sound worms its way into Stiles’ ears and he has to cover them to block out the sound. Peter vanishes in a puff of black smoke. In his place is the box, opened, empty. Stiles picks it up and heads back to his jeep.

 Inside, he breathes deeply. It worked. It actually worked! And Scott had said not to try.

 Actually, Scott’s boss had said that. Scott hadn’t said anything, but he hadn’t moved from Deaton’s side, so it was almost as if Scott had said it himself, right?

 The brand on his hand hurts when he presses his palm against the steering wheel. He flicks on the overhead light to look at it more closely. The redness of the burn is already fading, but the lines look dark, like a tattoo. He traces the ‘H’ and shudders at the sensation of it, the raised texture, the slight throb of healing flesh.

 Abruptly, he tugs his sleeve down to cover it. He’ll deal with it at home. Right now, he needs to find his father. Hopefully the morgue hasn’t done anything to the body yet.

 God, he hopes not.

~ * ~


	19. (18) More than a Face in the Crowd (complete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-night stand with a mysterious man, who disappears without a trace leaves Derek pregnant. At least he isn’t alone; he has his sisters. Of course, between Laura the cop and Cora the tech savvy, they track down Derek’s one-night stand. Now, all Derek needs is for Mieczysław to answer his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Neither title nor content is negotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** MPREG (not really alpha/omega)  
>  **Tags:** Pregnant Derek Hale; Stiles is the Father; Derek knows Stiles’ real name (and only his real name);  
>  **Characters:** Derek Hale; Laura Hale; Cora Hale; Stiles Stilinski; Sheriff Stilinski; Scott McCall  
>  **Notes:** Title taken from Annie's My Anthonio  
>  Does not end Sterek Ever After. I will not apologize for that.

[AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187379/chapters/30164913)

[Tumblr](http://1989dreamer.tumblr.com/post/169064316260/more-than-a-face-in-the-crowd) 

 


	20. (19) Twice Brewed (complete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is, by nature, a very anxious person. Because of this, his sister has enlisted the services of his roommate, Isaac, to help him navigate the larger obstacles in his life. Who knew an overly flirtatious barista would be one of those obstacles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title is negotiable, content is not**  
>  **Warnings:** Stiles is misguided  
>  **Tags:** Human AU, Coffee Shop AU (sort of); Derek has Diabetes; Derek has Anxiety; Isaac is a good friend (and Derek’s roommate); Stiles is Flirting  
>  **Characters:** Isaac Lahey; Derek Hale; Laura Hale; Scott McCall; Stiles Stilinski  
>  **Notes:** based in part on [this](https://notalwaysright.com/your-days-as-a-regular-are-numbered/46278/)

[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11682582)

[Tumblr](http://1989dreamer.tumblr.com/post/163703978825/twice-brewed)


	21. (20) You’ve Got Your Headphones On (complete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles rides the train with the most beautiful man in all of New York and decides he has to know him better, so he follows him home one day (after months of creeping, according to Scott) only to find out the beautiful man, known as Derek to those who actually talk to him, already has another stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Neither title nor content is negotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** General Kate Argent Warning  
>  **Tags:** Alive!Hales; Human AU; Stalker!Stiles; Stalker!Kate; Stiles is in Love; Scott is a Traitor (and a good friend); Evil!Kate; Derek is so done with your shit  
>  **Characters:** Stiles Stilinski; Scott McCall; Derek Hale; Cora Hale; Kate Argent  
>  **Notes:** Title is from Imogen Heap’s Goodnight and Go

[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13682661)

[Tumblr](http://1989dreamer.tumblr.com/post/170881075345/youve-got-your-headphones-on)


	22. (21) Two Someones (complete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little kid Derek grows up to find he gets Aladdin (Scott) and Mulan (Kira).  
> \--  
> Derek is 28. Scott and Kira are 24.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Neither title nor content is negotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** Laura learns not to be a bully, ???  
>  **Tags:** Polyamory, rare pairings, werewolves, Human!Talia, gift for someone (will be noted on actual story)  
>  **Characters:** Derek Hale, Scott McCall, Kira Yukimura, Laura Hale, Cora Hale, Talia Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore, Allison Argent, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd  
>  **Relationships:** Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Scott McCall/Derek Hale/Kira Yukimura, Scott McCall/Derek Hale, Derek Hale/Kira Yukimura, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes/Vernon Boyd, Stiles Stilinski/Danny Mahealani  
>  **Note:** Inspired by [this](http://yodas-yo-yo.tumblr.com/post/140443649399/little-kid-derek-hale)

[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12615980)

 


	23. (22) Clear Across the Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Stilinski, a famous actor, is caught in a compromising position with his bodyguard of two-plus years Derek Hale. Now, while Stiles has to weather a media firestorm, Derek has to deal with the fact that Stiles came out on national television and _fired_ him at the same time. There’s no reason for Derek’s hopeless crush on what amounted to his boss, but it still hurts to be discarded like yesterday’s trash. For Stiles though, he doesn’t understand why everyone around him won’t let him date the one person he’s in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Neither title nor content is negotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** none at the moment  
>  **Tags:** Misunderstandings, angst, emotionally hurt Derek, emotionally hurt Stiles, Human!AU, Actor!Stiles, Bodyguard!Derek, Alive!Hales, Rancher!Hales, evolving tags as story is written, Happy Ending, Ends Sterek  
>  **Characters:** Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, Lydia Martin, Sheriff Stilinski, Talia Hale, Papa Hale, Laura Hale, Cora Hale, Peter Hale  
>  **Notes:** Title is taken from Little Red Rodeo by Collin Raye  
>  Press conference is (99%) verbatim to the .gifset made by [Hoech Yeah!](http://danielsharman.co.vu/)  
> Based off (and inspired by) [this .gifset](http://danielsharman.co.vu/post/109054501607/sterek-au-derek-has-been-stiles-bodyguard-for)

~ * ~

It’s the picture that launches a thousand press conferences: Stiles Stilinski, up and coming actor in _Blitzer_ , a period piece set in World War I and his bodyguard of two and a half years, Derek Hale, vacationing in the Florida Keys.

In this particular picture, Stiles is upside down, hanging off Derek’s shoulders while Derek appears to be trying to dunk him into the ocean.

There are a few other pictures in the collection, but the media decides to run the most embarrassing snap out of them.

Before they even made it back to the hotel room, Stiles was fielding calls from his agent, a wonderful, terrible force to be reckoned with, Ms. Lydia Martin, while Derek was on the phone to his boss, Stiles’ father.

So, press conferences. Yeah. That’s a thing that Stiles is doing right now. Lydia glared him into silence when he tried defending his (and Derek’s) actions (“He was working,” she says, icy. “His priority obviously wasn’t your safety since he let those paparazzi scums close enough to get pictures of you.”) and Derek isn’t answering his phone.

“So, Stiles,” Brenda, the lucky reporter Lydia trusts enough to go first, says. She smiles at him, and that should put him at ease, but Derek isn’t here. Stiles hasn’t done an event in years without his trusty bodyguard.

Before Brenda can ask her inane question, Stiles lifts his microphone. “I know you’ve heard the rumors about me and I’m here to tell you the truth. A lot of you think I called this press conference to tell you that I’m gay. I’m not.” He shakes his finger at them, as if scolding them for their audacity to presume his reasons. Stiles can’t help himself. He smirks at the collective gasp the audience lets out. “I’m bi,” he continues. “I just couldn’t lie anymore.”

“What about the photos of you and your bodyguard that sparked this controversy?” Brenda asks, gleam in her eye. “I think everyone is wondering what’s going between you and Derek Hale.”

Stiles looks off in the distance—it beats focusing on Brenda’s bleached blonde locks and obvious roots. It doesn’t help him at all though because it just reminds him that Derek isn’t here.

“Nothing,” he says, sadly. “There is nothing going on between Derek Hale and myself. He’s been nothing but professional the entire time he’s been my bodyguard.”

He doesn’t add, “Even though I wanted more.”

That’s what the vacation to Florida was supposed to do.

Shortly after that, Lydia calls off the press conference and ushers Stiles backstage where his new bodyguard is waiting to stick him in a limousine and drive him to the airport where he will catch a flight back to his dad’s home so he can lay low while the media tears him apart and he tries to reach Derek.

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to [Hoech Yeah!](http://danielsharman.co.vu/) who granted permission for me to write this story.
> 
> Also, apologies to those that want an actual story. I am working on so many different projects as well as working full time (two part time jobs). I feel stretched thin, and these previews allow me to order my thoughts as well as let all of you that want to vote on or encourage a story.


	24. (23) No Time Like the Present (complete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek runs a diner at the end of a street. He doesn’t know where he came from (not really) and doesn’t know where he’s going (not at all). What he does know is how to help others Move On from his diner. That is, until a stranger stops in and reveals that’s not all he’s supposed to do. *Short Story*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Neither title nor content is negotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** Nothing really  
>  **Tags:** Hopeful; Dead!Everybody (but not sad); Implied abuse of Isaac; Pre-Sterek; Short story; Inspired by Tumblr; Not-Quite-Human!AU  
>  **Characters:** Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinksi, Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, Danny Mahealani, Kate Argent, mentioned!Hales  
>  **Notes:** Inspired by [this post](http://mynuet.tumblr.com/tagged/this-sounds-like-what-the-restaurant-at-the-end-of-the-universe-was-kind-of-supposed-to-be)

[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11195145)

[Tumblr](http://1989dreamer.tumblr.com/post/161800684210/no-time-like-the-present)

 


	25. (24) The Gravel Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the apocalypse (a medical virus released into the supernatural population), Derek Hale makes his way back to Beacon Hills. He’s learned out to survive on the open road by scavenging. But, he’s run out of country and frankly, he’s tired of running. Beacon Hills is as good a place as any to make a stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Neither title nor content is negotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** Language (general warning), Gore (non-explicit), nudity (non-sexual), Major-and-Minor Characters’ Deaths (mentioned and/or shown)  
>  **Tags:** Teen Wolf AU/Future; Apocalypse; Human!Derek; Disabled!Derek (minor); Survival Story  
>  **Characters:** Derek Hale; Scott McCall; Stiles Stilinski; Lydia Martin; Sheriff Stilinski; Melissa McCall; Jordan Parish; and Liam Dunbar  
>  **Notes:** Title (and story form) taken from (and inspired by) The Gravel Road by James Newton Howard.

~ * ~

It’s really something, Derek thinks. He sets his bag down, letting the weight slide off his shoulder as he surveys his surroundings.

He never thought he’d get to see Beacon Hills again. Much less to come back to its smoldering remains.

Next to the hardware store is a car still smoking even though it’s nothing but a metal husk. Glass litters the street where windows have either been smashed or blown out.

The grocery store at the top of the block is half-gone, chunks of wall ripped away, exposing bare shelves and scattered cans. He picks up his bag and heads toward it, ducking into the gaping mouth of the store, his shoes crunching over glass.

Derek unzips the front pocket of his bag and shoves dented cans of ravioli and asparagus into it. Hidden in the back behind a door hanging off its hinges is a pack of bottled water. He grabs it, pulling it tight to his chest while his bag swings free, thumping against his side and back.

It’s only 2:00 in the afternoon, according to his watch, but it’s already hazy and dark, smoke drifting lazily across the streets.

He hasn’t seen another person in almost a week, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t here, watching him. He needs to find high ground.

For now, the battered remains of the sheriff’s house will have to do.

He lays a perimeter. A simple square of mountain ash with a few bunches of mistletoe at the corners.

The water and the pack of supplies go in what was once Stiles’ room, half-shredded posters hanging from the walls, a thick layer of dust billowing as he tiptoes through it. Nowhere else is the dust this thick, and Derek wonders what it means.

He peeks around the tattered curtains, watching the empty street as the light fades from dusky to pitch black.

It’s times like this he wishes he was still a werewolf. It would make it easier to see, easier to hunt.

Instead, he has to rely on slowed reflexes, and it doesn’t always work right. There was that time in St. Louis when he’d had to keep moving from hiding place to hiding place, trying to survive while his broken leg healed.

It’s still a bit crooked and it hurts when the air pressure changes, but he’s alive and human, which is more than he can say for that forsaken city.

Movement at the edge of the sheriff’s properly draws Derek’s attention, and he watches while a shadowy figure steps into the ash-line. Although it burns it, the figure doesn’t stop trying to reach through the barrier, hands raised to point at where Derek is hiding.

It’s not safe in town. It’s not safe anywhere.

Derek crawls under Stiles’ bed, dragging his bag and pulling the musty blankets with him as he carefully creates another, smaller barrier of mistletoe around him. When he’s done, he curls under the blanket, pretending he can still smell Stiles as he lets himself drift off into a dreamless, restless sleep.

~ * ~


	26. (25) Put Into Jars (save this earth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Event that wiped out humans, only the shifters are left. Derek, a werewolf shape shifter, spends his days scavenging. His father left him a well-stocked bunker with manuals to help him rebuild after the Event. In his spare time, Derek searches for his sisters who disappeared during a dust storm. During his routine, he notices that some of his equipment is being sabotaged. Turns out he isn’t as alone as he’d thought. The question: why do these survivors want him dead? The answer: they don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Neither title nor content is negotiable**  
>  **Warnings:** ???  
>  **Tags:** Post-apocalyptic; Bad Talia Hale (moral wise); Implied Child Abuse; Survival Story; Alpha!Laura, Alpha!Peter  
>  **Characters:** Derek Hale; Stiles Stilinski; Lydia Martin; Laura Hale; Cora Hale; Peter Hale; Scott McCall; pretty much everyone  
>  **Notes:** Title taken from Jars by Chevelle

~ * ~

Junk.

Derek turns the piece of metal over and over in his hands, examining it from every angle. He doesn’t know what it used to be, or what it was a part of, but it is round, with spokes poking off of it, like a gear. He hefts it, weighing it in his hand.

Still junk.

But, it’s useful junk. Metal is hard to come by and this one is rather large, big as three spans of his hand. He shrugs off his leather rucksack and stuffs the disc inside. It clangs against the other two pieces of metal he keeps in there, a foot-long bar and a thin piece of metal barely larger than his palm.

A quick glance around shows that he’s still alone.

Sound travels far, echoing loudly, but hardly anyone ventures out this far anymore.

In the early days, when the world was reawakening, they did. Derek used to hide, watching other scavengers dig through the dust-covered trash heaps.

Those scavengers that still live migrate. Derek stays in the same area, trudging back and forth from this landfill to his bunker to the hidden garden he has carefully cultivated.

He pulls the rucksack on and stands up, shielding his eyes with a hand. Without much vegetation or structures hardly more than rubble, the sun beats down mercilessly. The air is thin, lacking moisture, and the only way to survive the heat is to travel about during early morning and evening on either side of the day. As hot as it gets, it is colder at night, and Derek keeps a few raggedy cloths rolled up in his rucksack in case he becomes stranded.

Even being a werewolf skin-walker doesn’t mean he can withstand the extreme temperatures, although it does mean he can heal from the sunburn or the frostbite relatively quickly. It just saps his energy.

Right now, though, the sun is going down, and he is still three leagues from his bunker. He’ll make it only if he hurries.

Derek breaks into a run, chuffing quietly through his mask. It makes getting enough oxygen difficult, but at least his lungs will stay dust-free. Small creatures skitter from his path. He accidently steps on one, breaking it apart, and he stops to scoop the fragile pieces into his palm. It is a nanite structure. He tucks it in his tunic’s pocket, over his heart, and starts running again.

Nanites are the only things other than resilient hybrids of certain plants and skin-walkers to have survived the Event.

Derek doesn’t remember the Event. He remembers his mom tucking him and his sisters into their bunker—every house came equipped with one, or so Mom had said—and then locking them inside. They had enough food and water to survive for nearly ten years. It’s been three. The first few months, Laura, the eldest, had pretended everything was okay, that Mom was coming back, that they wouldn’t have to read and apply the survival manuals their father collected. Laura went mad after that, and she dragged Cora, Derek’s younger sister, out into a dust storm.

He’s still looking for them even today, although he was positive they were gone, like so many others. During his travels, he’d found a headstone bearing his mother’s name but the grave was empty when he dug it up. All that was inside was the first piece of metal he’d found, a thin triskelion pendant she used to wear. He wears it now, tucked under his layered shirts.

When he passes the stone columns marking the halfway point, he tugs out the first raggedy cloth and uses it to wipe away his footprints. He’s learned the hard way that he can’t expect the wind and dust to cover his tracks. He still wakes up dreaming of a hand stuck through his back, being dragged out of his home.

There’s still enough light for him to see without shifting, but it’s fading fast, and with it, the warmth of the day. He pulls out the second cloth and wraps it around himself. It’s not enough protection, but it’s plenty to get him another league before he’s shivering too hard to do more than rattle his teeth. He’s not even sure he’s still going in the right direction. It’s the only excuse he has for why he walks off the ledge.

This ledge is less than a kilometer from the bunker, his abode. He discovered it the first day he tried to follow Laura. Sometimes, he thinks she’s down at the bottom of the crevice, her body tangled together with Cora’s. Well, he thinks in the sparse moment he has as he’s falling, he’ll finally get to find out.

And then he lands in a pile of sand, back taking the brunt of damage, a leg snapping, head and neck whiplashing. He loses consciousness for a brief moment, awareness flickering in and out for a long moment before he heals enough to push himself upright. His leg buckles under his weight, the sand shifting beneath his unsteady feet. If he were still up there, he’d be able to change his eyes and see. But, down here, there’s not enough light. The cold is complete, as if the sun never reaches the ground. Derek’s body is numb, and he’s not shivering anymore. A bad sign.

He gropes around until he finds, by luck, one of his cloths. Inside his rucksack, which had twisted around during the fall to hang from his front, he pulls out his other cloths, wrapping all of them around himself as he hunkers down, adjusting his mask so he can breathe, and covering every part of his body.

He knows, there is nothing he can do right now. Best just to sleep, warm the trapped air in his blankets and try to survive the night. Even if no light reaches him tomorrow, it will still be another day and he can try to climb out of the crevice. He’s got claws, after all.

Slowly, his shivers return and then fade again as he warms quickly. The outer blanket is a Mylar blanket, designed to help keep heat in, and as a werewolf skin-walker, his body temperature tends to run a degree and a half higher than other skin-walkers. Curled tightly, comfortable now, Derek lets himself drift off to sleep. Rest is important. Tomorrow he has to rescue himself.

~ * ~


End file.
